The games begin with gale?
by sushio19
Summary: What if Gale has to go into the arena? What happens to Katniss? Will he die or survive? Read this book to find out!
1. The day begins

GALES P.O.V

I'll be fine it's there not going to call my name, or at least that's what I hope. These are the thoughts running through my head as I wake up. It's reaping day, each year they choose one guy and one girl to go in the arena and battle to their death. It's just stupid; it is only showing that the capitol has power. I quietly walk downstairs not wanting to wake anybody up on this dreadful day. I'm on my way to meet up with Katniss in the meadow, Katniss is my best friend she may be a girl but she can kick some serious butt. I have feelings for her but I would never tell her that because I'm pretty sure she doesn't think the same way about me.

I'm in the woods and I see Katniss trying to shoot a deer I make a sound so she turns around and then the deer runs away. She tries to shoot it anyway but misses. She's is pist when she turns around. "Gale that's the first deer I have seen in a long time!" I tell her " what the heck were you going to do with a deer Catnip?" " This place is swarming with peacekeepers." We go sit on top of this hill and I pull out a piece of bread I got from trading in game. "Oh my god is this real?" Asked Katniss. "It better be it cost me a squirrel."

*30 MINS LATER*

"Yea well I have to go home, See you later Catnip."


	2. Reaping

**Hey guy's! Sorry for not doing this in the other one but this is my first story on fanfiction! Please review or send me a P.M. **** hope you enjoy! **

**~Sushio19 **

**GALE'S P.O.V**

I'm walking very slowly up to the table where they poke my finger. It doesn't hurt that much I have one this before. I'm not that nervous because I have done this so many times. This weird looking girl named Effie talks for a while they show this video that tells us what happens if we try to go to war with the capitol. Then she says her famous line, which is "May the odds be ever in your favor." As I reach my age group section, I look for Katniss and Prim. This is Prim's first reaping and I know that she is terrified, who wouldn't be? My name has been entered 42 times… I'm starting to get a little nervous then I spot Katniss and she has a nervous smile on her face. She looks so pretty in her dress.

Oh god here comes Effie, as she scuffles on stage. I stare at Katniss as we mouth the words that Effie says and the video, that we have seen a ton of times. Then, Effie gets to the important part. She says ladies first and reaches into the bowl she pulls out a slip that says Rose Miner. All of the sudden there is a scream from the crowd it's a mother she's screaming, "no don't take her please!" The girl is crying as she walks onto the stage she's twelve poor thing this is her first reaping. She's shaking like crazy I'm so sorry for her, all of the sudden she faints. I'm in the front row so I can obviously see it was fake and probably planned. Maybe she's better then I thought. As Rose is carried off stage Effie reaches into the boys bowl. She goes to the microphone and says Gale Hawthorne.


	3. goodbye

**Hey guy's thanks for reading my story but please review! If you don't review then I don't know if my stuff is any good! Hahaha thx for reading sorry this one is short I will try to write more over break**

**~sushio19 **

**Gale's P.O.V**

I'm stunned as I walk onstage. I see Katniss in the audience trying not to cry as a tear rolls helplessly down her cheek. Effie seems all happy even though I'm scared to death. I look out and see my Mother she's bawling. The peacekeepers take me away into a room where I get a few minuets to talk to my family and friends and then I'm shipped off to hell. First person that comes in is my mother she's crying. I tell her not to worry and that Katniss will support our family somehow. She just nods and gives me a huge hug before being whisked away from the peacekeepers. I wait in the room before they take me away to the capitol. The door opens and Katniss comes in, she runs to me and says, " Gale you can do this I know you can." " Katniss I will try but I don't know how this will work." I say. "Gale I will provide food for your family, just fight hard. "Says Katniss. After that she is taken away.


End file.
